


Visitor in the Night

by DancerinDarkness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Breeding Kink, Can you tell this is going to be some dark smut?, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: A quick glance soon turns into an obsession. Tonight, he comes to claim her.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199





	Visitor in the Night

In an instant, Vergil had made his way into her home. It was well into the night, when everyone else was asleep, which meant that no one was there to stop him when he entered her lonely house.

He could still recall the moment he was first made aware of her scent as he roamed the streets one quiet afternoon. The Human World was rather dull, and its inhabitants even duller; day by day they went about their business, blissfully unaware of their own inherent weakness. How easily he could crush them all before they could even blink, painting everything he saw red in an unholy christening. But the Human World was not completely useless; there were secrets buried just below the surface, out of sight from uninterested humans, but for a demon such as himself, these hidden secrets led to sources of magnificent power. And so, he could not allow his demonic instincts to break his human facade. Not that he wouldn't be able to overpower any foe in his way easily, but rather, he had no desire to waste his time on such trivial matters.

Still, the humans had some uses: they wrote wonderful works of literature, and he spent more hours than he liked to admit reading away the hours with books of poetry. He also found himself relying on knowledge that humans have gathered in order to find the next source of power he coveted. As for human women, he admitted that he enjoyed taking one to his bed on occasion; true, they did not have the same stamina as demons, and they were more fragile as well. But it was precisely for that reason he so enjoyed satisfying his lust with them, knowing that they were most vulnerable in that moment, and how they were unaware of the danger they had willingly invited...

Then, on that fateful afternoon, his senses were overwhelmed with an indescribably wonderful scent; sweet and flowery, though not sickeningly so, and like a hapless moth to a flame, he was instantly drawn to it. After several minutes of following the scent, he finally found the source: a young woman wandering the marketplace. How delicate she looked, a shy looking beauty who quietly purchased her goods. It seemed she noticed his staring, as she gave him a rather frightened look when she turned her gaze to him. Quickly, she pretended not to notice him, and hurried off in the opposite direction, clearly hoping that she wouldn't see him again. But alas, she was already caught before she even had a chance to escape.

For weeks, he tracked this intriguing woman, watching her every move as she went about her routine. She worked in a small bookshop that also served tea, and where she would short and organize a plethora of books. She was a pious girl who attended church every week, praying and listening to every sermon. She also lived alone, and would often spend her free time reading by herself, unwilling to brave the outside world if it wasn't necessary. Such a pretty little thing, and yet, not a soul seemed to take notice of her. But he was just fine with that, because he decided that no one else was going to have her but him.

It was a bit chilly tonight, and her entire body was covered in thick blankets as she slumbered peacefully in her bed. Carefully, he removed the covers, revealing her form clad in a simply, billowy nightgown. He bent down by her side, allowing his hand to stroke along her soft, rosy cheek. Being so close to her scent nearly drove him mad with desire, and he could feel his cock straining painfully against the confines of his pants. And tonight, she would become his and his alone.

After removing his coat and setting Yamato to the side, he climbed onto the bed so that he was above her before placing his lips against hers, ever so gently kissing her while he kept her trapped beneath him. It was not long until he felt her return the kiss, softly moaning while she was still asleep. She must have thought she was still dreaming. Her lips parted ever so slightly, allowing his tongue access to her waiting mouth. His erection was firmly pressed between her legs, and if he had even an ounce less of patience, he would have ravished her in an instant. But he knew that would not be wise, for he was willing to wait just a few moments longer to fully savor her for the first time.

Then he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open as she returned to the waking world, still feeling quite groggy. But her drowsiness disappeared the moment she realized what was happening. The terror in her eyes was something he would not soon forget.

"Did you have a pleasant dream, little one?" he muttered in her ear, a grin spreading across his lips when he heard her whimpering in fear. "But now you're in a nightmare, aren't you?" He chuckled at his little remark before continuing. "But you have nothing to fear; I'm going to take good care of you..." Yes, he did intend to take very good care of her, spoil her even, lavishing her in luxury once she became his. And once she bore him a child, she would live by his side for eternity. Starting tonight, she would live a life surrounded in splendor beyond a human's wildest dreams, and her previous life would be become nothing more than an unimportant chapter; she just didn't realize it yet.

He sat back up and gazed downward at her body, frowning in dissatisfaction at the modest nightgown shielding her flesh. No, this would not do at all. With a few swift movements, he tore the nightdress to shreds, leaving her completely naked while tatters of white cotton fabric lay scattered on the floor. She yelped in fear, and tried to escape, but he pinned her down before she could even step off the bed.

"I wouldn't try that again, if I were you," he said, his voice low and threatening. He could see tears welling in her eyes as her lips began to tremble, but she dared not move an inch when he released her wrists. His mouth began to pool with saliva as his eyes scanned her naked body, laid out only for him. Her cheeks became a brighter shade of pink with each passing second, making her all the more enticing to him. How ironic that the pious maiden had a body that would drive even the most devoted of men to sin beneath her modest dresses.

Beautiful.

He bent his head down to lick at her breast, the contact of his wet tongue against her flesh making her gasp. Then, he gave her nipple a firm suck, feeling it harden in his mouth.

"N-No," she whimpered. "Please..." But he knew that her words betrayed how she truly felt; he could smell her arousal growing with each passing second, and hear her softly moan while his hand caressed her other breast. How fortunate he was, to be the only one to bring her to this state, to have her forever to satisfying his unending need for her...

After he was finished with her breast, he began kissing down her belly, making her skin flush along the way. Then at last he rested between her legs, where her entrance was fully exposed to him. She was already dripping wet, ready and eager for him.

How he adored the way she cried out the moment his tongue slipped into her tight passage. She tasted sweet, so sweet, on his tongue, the taste of her arousal making him almost painfully hard as he held her hips firmly in place. For a moment, he glanced upwards, wanting to see her face. Tears of shame and pleasure were streaked down her redden cheeks, and he wondered if her eyes were pleading for him to stop, or to keep going. But it mattered not, for she would soon be begging him to ravage her before the night was over.

It did not take long for her to climax, crying out and trembling as she released her sweetness into his mouth. Eagerly, he drank up her fluids, wanting to savor her completely as he extended her pleasure. When he removed his mouth, he could not withhold a chuckle of bemusement when he saw her confused expression. But now, he could wait no longer...

Quickly, he removed his cock from his pants, stroking himself a few times to relieve some of the ache. Her eyes widened, knowing full well what would happen next. He climbed on top of her once more, lining his cock up to her entrance.

With a loud groan, he pushed himself inside, shuddering at how good she felt around him. She was so tight, so warm, that he nearly came the moment he penetrated her. She had screamed when he took her, the pain of his large member stretching her and entering her to the hilt. But she would not feel that way for long...

Without wasting a second, he began thrusting, not taking even a moment to be gentle. He had waited too long for this, and he would not deprive them for any longer. His cock hit deep insider her, and her whimpers of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure as he rode her hard. Her fluids gushed out like a stream, staining the bed sheets her body gladly accommodating him. Her body felt feverishly warm in his arms, and he could feel himself growing closer to climaxing as he felt her soft walls contract around his length.

She cried out once again as he made her cum, and he made sure to bury himself deep within her as his seed began to flood her womb. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck, the taste of her warm blood intensifying his orgasm. He held her tightly in his embrace, rolling his hips to make sure her body accepted every last drop of his semen. Then his body stilled once more, and he removed his teeth from her neck, licking the wound shut.

But he was far from over.

Swiftly, he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees before thrusting inside her again, his pace not once slowing down as his cum began to leak out of her and drip onto the bed. Tonight, he would make sure she was full of his seed, ensuring that she would carry his child. She would look so beautiful with her womb swollen his offspring, and her breasts fully and heavy with milk. She was the perfect vessel to carry his legacy, and every human and demon alike would fear his bloodline...

In an instant, he transformed into his devil form, his cock growing massively inside of her. His claws pricked at her skin, and he saw her head hesitantly turn around to face him.

The look of terror she gave him would forever be etched in his memory, for it was at that moment he knew she realized the monstrosity that invited itself to her bed. It was clear as day to her that he was a demon, a monster that had just shed its human skin. She helplessly screamed, even though she knew no one would be able to save her now. He knew that his cock was stretching her past her limits, and there was a visible protrusion at her midsection each time to thrust himself to the hilt. She was so tight around him, and yet her body gladly accepted him, an inhuman growl rising from his chest as he fucked her senseless. 

Soon her screams of terror and pain gave melted into cries of pleasure, the ridges along his cock gliding deliciously against her sensitive walls. As his second orgasm was approaching, he could feel his knot beginning to form at the base of his cock, swelling more and more with each second.

"Please..." she whimpered. "Please... Master..."

At her plea, he grabbed her tight and pounded into her as hard and fast as her body would allow. A few more thrusts was all it took for her to cum again, her body allowing itself to take his knot. As soon as he was inside, his hot seed gushed inside of her, his knot holding her in place as her womb became filled with his semen.

"You are mine," he growled into her ear as her body accepted his seed. When he finally finished, he pulled her down onto the mattress so that her back was laying against his chest. He let his enormous wings surround her, keeping her warm while his knot began to reverse its swelling. After a few minutes, he reverted to his human form, still keeping his wings around her as he began to gently stroke her hair. His seed began to spill out of her once more, but he knew that after tonight she would conceive sooner rather than later.

"Are you ready to come home now?" he asked.

"Yes... Master..."

He kissed the crown of her head before stepping off the bed and opening a portal with his blade. Then he retrieved his coat and wrapped her snugly in it, before carrying her away.

She was his. Forever.


End file.
